Identity
by Divina91
Summary: Six long years, he had been gone. He returns to do nothing more than aid them in battle. His identity is discovered. What will he do now? Face them or run? Yaoi in later chapters. Possible occness.
1. Battles and Reunions

Disclaimer: uhhhhhhhhhhh...well you get the picture.

Genre: Not sure yet.

Pairings: SasuNaru

Summary: Six long years, he had been gone. He returns to do nothing more than aid them in battle. His identity is discovered. What will he do now? Face them or run?

chp1

He knew that they would be coming. He knew all of their plans. He hadn't left his village for nothing, for he would never abandon it for good. He sat crouched in a tree, chakra signature hidden, he was undetectable. He knew that the village was aware of the attack that was coming but they didn't know the suprise that the ememy planned. He had never seen such a monster with such blood lust in it's eyes. Yes he had seen this monster on more than one account, the power that radiated off the thing, the aura that dripped with pure evil. From what he knew with personal experiance one time this thing had been a man who surved as a ninja that would never betray anyone and he was so pure but darkness corrupted him into something different. They had been friemds, almost like brothers. It is now known as Datenshi or fallen angel. As they say everyone has alittle darkness in them, his was just too hard to control.

No they would be shocked and this would be unexpected, that's why he was here to protect his birthplace and nothing else. It would to hard to come back, to stay, he still missed this place greatly and staying too long...well he might not be able to leave again. It had been six long years since his leave from his village, Konaha. Don't get me wrong he had meaning behind his leaving but preffered not to think of them. A smile graced his lips as he picked up the chakra signatures, that approached at great speeds.

He knew that Konaha's men were ready, he had checked up on them not too long ago, they were stationed about ten miles behind him. He tightened the claok and hat he wore, trying to ensure that he would not be seen. Being recognized would ruin everything, he wasn't prepared for what could happen if he was found out. The group pasted, he estimated 10,000 or so. This would be a rough battle, many would die. What was the reason behind this attack you ask?

Well it has been six years since Orachimaru was killed and the sound have now where near foregiven the Leaf, for it was one of their men that had defeated him, actually it was him. Now he regretted killing him greatly, this monster was ten times as powerful. The war began. A war for vengance, hate, and evil. No he wouldn't step in just yet, he needed to access the situation from both sides. As he surveyed the field his eyes landed on a girl with pink bubblegum hair. _'Sakura...'_ She was fighting the sound nin and was unable to see the one that was preparing to take her out from behind._ 'No!' _He jumped into action, sending kunai towards the nin, hitting him in the neck and killing him instantly. Sakura had finnished off the nin and turned to the man.

He wore a black cloak that went to the middle of his calfs, a black straw hat that with a mask to cover the bottom half of his face, a black skin tight sleeveless shirt, with black gathered cargos and original japanese sandals. Another sound nin tried to attack Sakura when she was surveying the man which he quickly took out, moving like a blur and decapitating him with his katana. "You should watch your back." His voice was smooth and mellow. Something in his vioce sounded familar.

"Who are you?"

"My identity is not a concern right now, these nin must be taken care of."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sound nin advanced toward them which they took out relitively easily.

"If I were a threat I would have killed you by now, but I seem to recall saving your life, twice." She did not have a chance to say anything else as he became a blur moving into the center of the fight. She turned her full attention back into the fight, there would be time to find out who this guy was later. He moved fast seeking out the monster that lead these men, having to take down a few on the way. His body now adorned a few scratches which were being healed. Yes this was no ordinary man, he was Naruto Uzamaki, the carrier of the kyuubi.

DDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA

The red chakra coarsed through his veins, though his chakra was still undetected. He spotted the monster as it snapped the necks of a couple of the leaf nin. He tightened his grip on his katana and began to enfuse the red chakra into it. He knew that the leaf could handle the sound nin of their own but this monster was a whole other story. He may not have seen him fight yet but he was sure it would make a great challenge. "Datenshi!" Naruto growled out. Blood red eyes shot up to meet his.

"Ah, Naruto kun. I had a feeling that I would see you here. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away, you've always been so loyal, especially to those that don't give a damn about you." Datenshi smiled revealing all of his inhumanly sharp teeth.

"Shut up." He lunged at Datenshi who expected this and dodged the attack easily. Datenshi followed up with a chakra infused punch aimed for Naruto's heart, which he dodoged just barely. If that had hit, he would have been killed instantly. The tension in the air became extremely thick as they fought. Datenshi and Naruto went at eachother with everything they had.

They were blurs high in the sky as they collided. Naruto had been beginning to obtain the upper hand in the fight when somehow Datenshi had caught him off guard and crashed his elbow into Naruto's back sending him hard into the ground. Many of the sound nin had been killed leaving only around 500. Many of the leaf nin had also been killed. Datenshi went in for the final blow on Naruto but hadn't been expecting the rasengan that Naruto forced at him sending Datenshi sixty or so feet back. Naruto slowly stood thinking Datenshi was dead, that is until a blast of chakra was sent his way, he dodged it seeing Datenshi stand up and come after him again.

Naruto was losing much of his strength, this fight was beggining to wear on his body, and now he was becoming worried, wondering if he could really beat Datenshi. Naruto put even more effort into his blows than he had before, knowing that he needed to end this soon before his body gave out. He again began to gain the upper hand on Datenshi striking as often as possible, waiting for the moment he could put in the final blow. Naruto thinking fast distracted him by lunging toward him with his sword, intent to kill, Datenshi dodged it but failed to notice that Naruto had somehow got behind him. When he did it was too late, Naruto plunged the rasengan into his back right where his heart should be.

Datenshi let out an ear peircing scream as the flesh burned and oozed out black blood. Naruto had a grim expression on his face, he hated having to destroy his friend but there was no other way. By now the leaf nin had successfully defeated all of the sound nin, their numbers half of what they had been when the battle began. Naruto's felt his consciousness slipping away from him and all he saw was black as he hit the ground. Tsunade and many others went to his side. She had no idea who he was but she had seen him fight the leader of the battle. She checked his pulse, it was low. This man needed help and urgent.

"I'm going to take this man to the hospital, he is in need of urgent care! Sakura can you handle everything?" She nodded her head yes and Tsunade disappeared in a puff of smoke. She arrived at the hospital rushing in ording for a room to be prepared now. She laid the man down onto a bed in the room the doctors had prepared for her and ripped off his claok and shirt. Next she went fo his hat and mask. She gasped, suprised to see who it was.

"Naruto." She was shocked to find that this man was the brat she had missed all these years, but would have to dwell on that later because now she had to save his life.

So what did you think? Likey, no likey? Please review and tell me.

TBC...


	2. Be Strong and Last person I want to See

Disclaimer:...Nope.

Hello! Thanks to all that have reviewed! I luv you all!

Divina14:Sugar! I love sugar! SUGAR!

Sasuke: Naruto, what did you put in those cookies that you gave our moron of an author?

Naruto: Well I wanted to put extra love in those cookies and I thought sweets are the way to every person so I kinda...putthewholebagofsugarinthemixingbowl...(translation: put the whole bag of sugar in the mixing bowl)

Sasuke: You baka(1)! Now she's high off sugar! What the hell are we going to do!

Naruto: I...uh...I DON'T KNOW! (breaks down in tears)

Divina14: SUGAR! (knocks herself unconsious after jumping the bed and hitting her head on the ceiling.)...

Sasuke: Well that solved one problem...Now who to write this chapter...(some mysterious person bursts through the door) Who the hell are you!

: I am Divina kun's muse, Hiroshi!

Naruto: Nani! (2)

Sasuke: So your going to write the chapter?

Hiroshi: Yes!(to you) Ladies and gentlemen, this chapter will be written by me, Hiroshi because Divina kun is currently unconscious. My writing will not have as much talent as Divina kun's but please bear with me.

chp13

Tsunade sat in a chair on the side of the hospital bed, tears streamed down her face as she looked at Naruto, the boy she thought of as a brother, the boy who had almost been killed and taken from her like many others that she greatly loved. It had been a three days since the battle. Thankfully she had gotten here in time and was able to take care of his wounds. Naruto had suffered three broken ribs, a punctured lung, and his left arm broken in two places. His body also adorned many gashes and cuts. At some point during the battle, the Kyuubi had stopped healing his wounds as fast, causing much blood loss. He would be alright, but would need to stay in the hospital for a couple weeks to build his strength back up. Tsunade put on a weak smile as she brushed some hair out of his face, he was back, after six years, he was back. There came a knock on the door which was followed by a voice. "Tsunade sama, Kakashi san is here, he needs to speak with you." She wiped the tears from her eyes and in the best voice she could manage said.

"Bring him in." Knowone but Shizune and herself knew about Naruto's return to Konaha. She knew that if too many people knew, they might try to harm him. The door slowly creaked open as Kakashi walked in.

"Tsunade sama, I..." He didn't finnish his sentance too shocked too see the boy he had missed so greatly along with many other people, lying there wrapped in bandages. "Naruto...but how..." A lone tear made it's way down Kakashi's cheek. He cared for Naruto like he was his son, having to see him like this, it was too much.

"He...he was the man that fought the leader of the attack from sound."

"I can't believe that he's back." Tsunade took Naruto's hand in hers rubbing small circles on the back with her thumbs.

"He may be back...but, Kakashi, I...don't think he wanted to be found."

DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA

He stood there the darkness had envoloped him completely, he was alone in his own mind. His gaze shot toward a bright light that was advancing toward him, trying not to look directly Naruto could make out the sillouete of a man._ 'It can't be...'_ The figure turned out to be Datenshi or as his original name was Junjou meaning pure heart. The light receaded to a glow, making Junjou look like an angel. "Junjou..." He smiled at Naruto and reached out a hand carressing his cheek.

"Naruto, thank you. If it had not been for you I would have kept on hurting people and destroying things most precious to me, you were and still are a true friend to me. Your the only one who was always there, even when I turned on you and evil took control, you were still there..." Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes. When he had left Konaha Junjou had been the his first friend. When he had first came to the hidden village of the rock in earth country. He remembered the day just like it happened yesterday.

FLASHBACK - FLASHBACK - FLASHBACK - FLASHBACK

_He walked through the village not knowing where anything was or who anyone was for the manner. Not looking where he was going he crashed into someone, falling on his butt. Naruto looked up expecting to see an angry face but was instead met with the most gentle green eyes he had ever seen. The eyes belonged to a boy that looked to be about his age with black hair tied back and fair colored skin. A soft gentle smile adorned the boy's lips._

_"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bump into you." Naruto quickly apologized. He squeezed his eyes closed as the boy outstretched his hand toward his, Naruto thought he was going to strike him but when nothing came Naruto opened his eyes and saw the boy with a slightly confused look on his face._

_"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto could tell that everything the boy said was genuine. He hestitantly grabbed the boy's hand and let him self be helped up. "I am Junjou, what is your name?"_

_"N.Naruto." All of the kindess this boy had was kind of startling to Naruto, this was new and it kind of scared him._

_"I take it that you are new here, do you need some help?"_

_"Sure."_

END FLASHBACK - END FLASHBACK - END FLASHBACK

They had been friends ever since. Even though Junjou had been consumed by evil, Naruto couldn't help but be sad that his friend was gone. It hurt so much. "...Naruto please don't cry for me, be the strong ninja that I know you are." Tears cascaded down Naruto's face and Junjou wiped them away with his thumb.

"I...I don't want you to leave me!" Naruto broke out in sobs and Junjou wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I won't be leaving you Naruto, I'll always watch over you. You were the best friend I ever had. I'll always be here in spirit." Naruto cried harder.

"I...I know...but.." Naruto trailed off. Junjou pulled back from the hug. He wiped more tears from Naruto's eyes.

"Be strong for me, Naruto." Junjou kissed him on the forehead. "Goodbye, remember I'll always be here." Junjou faded away and Naruto collapsed as sobs wracked through his body. Again he was alone in the emptyiness of his mind. A low growl interupted the silence.

"What are you, a weakling! He asked you to be strong, not to cry. Now that he's gone don't you atleast owe him that?" Naruto had heard this voice before, it was Kyuubi.

"I know..but I...miss him so much." Out of nowhere a large fluffy tail wrapped around Naruto.

"I know kit, but you have to be strong. You know that this is not what Junjou wanted. He wanted you to be happy and keep the memory of him alive by thinking of all the good times, not mourning. The Junjou you just saw is the one he wants you too remember, not the evil one who sought after many lives." Naruto snuggled into the tail. He knew that Kyuubi was right.

"Your right. He would not have wanted it to be this way." Kyuubi brought Naruto closer to his cage and nuzzled him with his nose. Over time Kyuubi and Naruto had developed a 'father son' bond. Kyuubi thought of Naruto as his kit and he loved him with all his heart as did Naruto.

DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA

Kakashi and Tsunade sat quietly, watching Naruto sleep. Their eyes widened as he began to stirr out of his three day coma. His eys slowly opened, the life returning to them. His vision was still blurry as he asked.

"Where...am I?" He tried to move his left arm but winced as pain shot threw it.

"Naruto, you shouldn't move, your not completley healed yet!" His eyes widened at the sound of that femine voice._ 'Tsunade!...then that means...oh shit!'_ His vision was finally clear and not only did he see a teary eyed Tsunade but a teary eyed Kakashi too! No they had found him! He must have passed out after the battle! He had to get out of here and fast! Naruto jumped out of the bed ignoring the pain and headed for the window, jumping out of it. (thankfully he was wearing pants) "Naruto!" Kakashi jumped out of the window after him, with Tsunade following close behind.

Naruto ran as fast as he could and would have kept going, that is if he hadn't run into someone. He looked up and his eyes met with two black ones. His eyes widened in realization of who it was. _'Sasuke!...oh shit, why!'_ It took Sasuke a moment to realize who it was._ 'Naruto...but how...?'_ Naruto got up trying to get away but found that his arm was being held back. He turned his head and met two angry sharingan eyes. Naruto didn't have time for this he had to get away now! "Let go!" Naruto tried to get his arm free but all me managed to do was re open the gashes that were on it.

"No. Your not going anywhere." The voice was cold and hard. Anger lined every word. It almost scared Naruto, but he would not back down. He put up a glare just as fierce as Sasuke's.

"Your. Hurting. Me." Naruto's voice was equally cold and harsh. "Let. Go. Now!" Naruto would have made a move to attack Sasuke but his good arm was the one that Sasuke had a hold on and the other was broken.

"Naruto!" Not having to turn around, he knew that Kakashi and Tsunade had found him.

"Why did you run away!" Naruto's head drooped.

"Because, I don't want to be here. I didn't want to come back to this village..." He whispered just loud enough so they could hear. "Why, why don't you want to stay here! Where were you Naruto! For the last six years where have you been!" Naruto raised his head and looked Kakashi straight in the eyes.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions." Sasuke was shocked. This Naruto was not the same one that he knew. This one was different. "Release my arm! NOW!" Naruto wretched his arm out of Sasuke's hand. There were blood spots where the cuts had opened. He got to his feet and tried to move but his legs gave way and he was once again plunged into darkness. Sasuke caught Naruto before he hit the ground. Sasuke was mad at Naruto, but seeing him lose consiuosness erased all that anger for the time being. His sharigan faded away as a lone tear made it's way down his face. He had really missed Naruto over these years, and now here he was but not at his own choice. It hurt Sasuke to know that Naruto didn't want to be here,didn't want to be here with him. He was interupted from his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Sasuke we have to get him back to the hospital, fast." They all quickly headed back to the hospital to get Naruto's wounds re treated. They all had questions but they would have to wait.

Yay! Another chapter! This is the longest one I've ever written!

Divina14: (finally wakes up)...uhhhhh...my head.

Hiroshi: Divina kun, how are you feeling?

Divina14: Hiroshi?

Sasuke: So, this idiot really is your muse.

Hiroshi: Idiot! We'll see who the idiot is next time Divina kun passes out and you need someone to write a chapter!

Sasuke:...

Hiroshi: Exactly.

Divina14: Could you guys be alittle quieter? I have a monster head ache.

Naruto: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

Divina14: SHUT UP!

Review for the love of god...and cookies! I would also greatly appriciate it.

**GLOSSARY**

(1) idiot

(2) what


	3. Answers and Questions

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd screw up the plot with lots of yaoi scenes...Yup.

Hello! I just want to say thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!

Divina14: I'm never eating sugar again...

Sasuke: Yah, right.

Naruto: I'm sorry!

Divina14: It's not your fault. I could have stopped after the first ten but I didn't so, this is what I get.

Hiroshi: So do you want me to write the chapter again?

Divina14: I already wrote it. But you could type it for me because your the best muse ever!

Hiroshi: Okay. (Goes to the computer)

Sasuke: Moron...

Divina14: But he's my moron.

Sasuke:...right, here's chapter three, Answers and Reasons.

chp3

It had been three days since Naruto had lost conscious and Sasuke refused to leave. Tsunade would have stayed too but she was needed at the hokage tower. Kakashi would have stayed but he had to teach classes at the academy since Iruka was injured during the battle. Sasuke sat by Naruto's bed sorrow all over his face. He really wanted to talk to Naruto, but that would have to wait until he woke up. Tsunade wasn't even sure why he had been out this long. _'What's wrong with you, Naruto? Why won't you wake up?' _

In Naruto's mind...

Again Naruto found himself on the dark realms of his mind. _'This is getting annoying..'_ "Well kit, maybe you shouldn't have tried to escape when your still healing." Naruto had momentarily forgotten that Kyuubi could hear his thoughts. "How hard did you hit your head?" Naruto growled and Kyuubi laughed.

"I don't know. I just wanna get out of here." Naruto again felt one of Kyuubi's tail's wrap around him.

"Lucky for you, I've got a plan." Naruto raised an eye brow. "Okay, here's what you do. When you wake up and they drill you for questions answer them with just enough information to satisfy them. Then make them think that you're going to stay and when they least expect it, leave."

"Kyuubi, that is the dumbest thing I've ever head, but it just might work." Naruto could tell that Kyuubi was smiling. "It's a good plan but how the hell am I supposed to put it in action if I'm still..." He didn't bet a chance to finnish his sentance as the black and the tail around him faded and were replaced by light.

Back in the real world...

Sasuke's eyes shot to Naruto as he heard him stirr. Naruto's blue eyes fluttered open, immediatly locking on the Uchiha. They sat there in silence until Sasuke said something. "Where have you been!" That came out a bit harsher than intended, but Sasuke's anger had come back full force and he couldn't keep it in. Naruto wasn't shocked though, he knew this was comming, he could see it in Sasuke's eyes.

"..." Sasuke became more enraged.

"Answer me damnit!" Naruto looked down at his hands. He needed to say and he needed tosay now. He took a deep breath.

"I..I've been in Earth country at the hidden village of the rock for the past five years...trying to start a new life, where I was excepted by people and no one knew about the fox..." Sasuke's anger deminished, as he saw the look of sorrow on Naruto's face.

"What made you come back?"

"I...the people they...found out somehow about...Kyuubi. Then I came to help against Jun...Datenshi..." He didn't finnish as Sasuke interupted him.

"You knew the leader of the attack!" Sasuke was mad. How could Naruto do that, runnung off to an ememy, one that had tried to destroy our village.

"Yah...I knew him, but he...wasn't like that...We were friends..almost like brothers, but then...the village found out and they tried to kill me...and he...destroyed the whole village...because of me...the way they treated me..." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. That was the demon that had leveled the hidden village of the rock! Naruto began speaking again and Sasuke turned his attention back to what he was saying."I...couldn't believe that he could do something like that...he was always so nice and he had such a pure heart...I asked him..why...and all he said was 'You should not be treated that way, they deserved to die.'...then I just ran...He thought that I betrayed him, that after all he had done for me, I ran away...that's when he began to put forth a plan to destroy Konaha. He thought that I would be thankful and would come back...he thought that what he was doing was right...When hearing what he was planning I tried to change his mind but I had no luck, he said he was going to do it no matter what I said...that was when he was still human. Junjou went to the sound village..he knew they wanted revenge..so he he wanted to aid them...Somewhere between all this he started to change physically...I guess the evil in his blood did that too him...He began to see me as a threat...he forgot the whole point of what he was doing...evil took control and he could do nothing to stop it..." Sasuke sat there uterlly shocked. It was unbelieveble but he knew it was true. "..Then he attacked and thankfully you knew but I knew that non of you would expect something as powerful as him to be leading the attack so I came to protect the village that I had tried so hard to run away from...I fought him...and I...killed him...my friend...I killed him." Naruto's shoulders slumped and Sasuke could tell that he was crying.

Before he even knew what he was doing Sasuke had Naruto in a tight hug. He felt wet spots begin to develop on his shirt where Naruto's tears spilled. Naruto didn't know what happened. He hadn't planned on saying that much but he just couldn't lie to Sasuke, not that he was lying but he felt that he should tell him everything. Naruto knew that he had wrecked the plan, but now he wasn't even sure if he had the strength to leave again. Naruto's sobs became less and less until they finally stopped. His head was still hung. "..I'm sorry...for hurting you.." Naruto knew that everything he was doing now was going to make it harder for him to leave again. Why does he not want to stay you ask? It's because of Atsuki. With Itachi still at large, being in Konaha would put everyone's lives in danger. He and Sasuke pulled back from the hug. Sasuke had a smile on his face.

"It's okay, Naruto." The door opened and instantly Naruto found himself crushed against Tsunade's body.

"Tsunade, your crushing me..." She pulled away and hit Naruto lightly on the head. "Ow, what the hell?" He had a smirk on his face, there was no anger behind any of the words that came from his mouth.

"That's what you get for scaring me half to death and trying to leave when your still injured, brat." Naruto rubbed his head.

"Well if you keep hugging me like that I'll always be injured." Another smack to te head. Then some incoheret mumbling from Naruto. Naruto stood going to the window. He looked down and took all that was Konaha in, it was just as beautiful as he remembered. His head drooped, stil remembering he had to leave. To ensure the people that he cared about safety, giving up his home in return was nothing. "You..you know that I can't stay here...don't you?" He could feel the eyes of both of them on his back.

"Why not?" He could tell in Sasuke's voice that he was sad but better sad than dead. Naruto sighed.

"I don't want to put everyone in this village in danger because of my presence. You and I both know that Atsuki is still after me...I can't risk your lives just to allow me to be here." Naruto turned to his bag and pulled out a blue t-shirt and slipped it on.

"Naruto, we can protect you from Atsuki, juat please don't leave, not after all this time that we've all felt so much sadness without you." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh you mean the 10 of people that actually care or the 90 that would rather see me dead? Tsunade sama, I know you don't want me to go, but I'm doing this because I care about you and all of the other people in this village that are precious to me." As he said that last bit he glanced at Sasuke. Naruto was so torn between. Part of him wanted to stay but the other part was yelling no. Ugh, what to do?

What will he do? When will I update? Will my story get any reviews? I dunno...butt I'm sure you do.

Tbc...


	4. The Real Naruto and Hiding

Disclaimer: Well I...uh..own...nothing...yet. (smiles evily)

Special thanks to Pockettsfull for telling me the spelling of Akastuki!

Divina14: Uh, I've got nothing to do...

Sasuke: It's a thing called a life...

Naruto: (glares at Sasuke) What he means is that you should write the next chapter...as in now!

Divina14: Your right! On with the show!

R & R...Pwease...

chp4

"Atleast stay for a while. If you still want to leave then you can go freely...and not have a word said...please Naruto.." Naruto glanced back at Sasuke's and Tsunade's faces, they both held sadness, though it was harder to see on Sasuke's. That was it, even though Naruto didn't want to admit it he knew he was staying.

"...Ok, I'll stay, but the moment that anything happens...I'm leaving and this time...I won't come back..." Naruto again found himself in a bear hug from Tsunade. She had tears of joy streaming from her eyes. She pulled back from the hug, hands still on his shoulders. She gave him a once over, noticing that his hair was slightly longer and his face had a strong jaw. He looked like an angel, his golden locks framing his heart shaped face, and the bright blue eyes just adding to the effect. His body now adorned a well built chest and well definrd abs. Naruto was hot, and once he got into the eye of the public, girls would be all over him.

"Wow Naruto, if I were a few years younger, you'd be on the top of my list." She smiled. Naruto blushed. Dating Tsunade sounded weird and kinda scary, considering her being almost three times his age! But it was still a complement. He made an attempt to change the subject that thankfully, worked.

"So what will my living arrangements be?"

"I..uh...I would give you your old apartment but it's kinda gone?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Gone?"

"It was torn down...but I managed to save your stuff..." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, but now that leaves me homeless..."

"You can stay with me." Naruto and Tsunade were shocked. Sasuke would never be the type to offer something and be nice at the same time. Who the hell was this imposter!

"You bastard, what have you done with the real Sasuke, your too nice to be him!" Sasuke snorted.

"Ha.ha very funny..If you want to be homeless than fine with me, I could care less."

"Tch. So much for nice Sasuke..."

So Naruto checked out of the hospital three days later and began to familarize himself with the village again. There were a couple things that were new to him, like the park and the new ramen bar that was put in. Sasuke took Naruto to his house where the boy settled into the room that Sasuke had given him. After Naruto put what little clothes he had away they decided to look for something to eat.

"So, do you want to go get some ramen at the new place?" Naruto's face held a disgusted look when Sasuke asked that.

"No thanks, ramen really isn't my thing...it's disgusting."

"When we were younger you ate it all the time. What's wrong with it now?"

"Yah, I did eat a lot of it but not because I liked it, because it was cheap. I had to learn the value of a dollar at a very young age. But that's a thing of the past. Though pork buns sound good." Sasuke walked beside Naruto to the stand, wondering what else had changed about Naruto or what he else he didn't know about him. After ordering their pork buns, Naruto and Sasuke sat on a nearby bench slowly munching away at the warm good tasting food. Sasuke glanced at Naruto noticing that he had his eyes locked on the sky. What was he thinking, was the thought that plagued Sasuke's mind.

_'I know that I promised myself that I wouldn't stay but, I couldn't help it...though I know this won't last for long...Akatsuki will discover my location sooner or later...I might as well enjoy my last moments with everyone. That reminds me, I must visit Iruka and all my old friends...before it's to...late...' _ They both finnished their food and began the walk back to Sasuke's house. Tomarro Naruto would visit his friends and hopefully gain happy memories that he could look back on when he left for good this time. There was no if because he knew it was coming and with his luck, soon. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was not really happy, there was something off about him and Sasuke knew that it had to do with his sudden decision to stay. Sasuke took his keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door. They both stepped inside and removed their shoes. Naruto was heading towards the stairs when Sasuke grabbed his arm, he turned and looked at him. "Naruto, is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself."

"I am not the same Naruto that you knew Sasuke, but nothing is wrong." Sasuke was unsure about his answer. He looked at the floor, a slightly hurt look on his face, why did Naruto feel that he couldn't tell him what was wrong? "...You know, you can tell me anything...I promise that whatever it is...that I will be there to help you in any way I can...just please don't shut me out, Naruto..please just don't." Naruto had a sad smile on his face, here was Sasuke who was clearly worried about him and he wouldn't even tell him what was wrong...but really he couldn't. Naruto just wanted these last few days or even possibly hours to be happy, so that thinking about the good times could ease the pain of leaving. Naruto reaplaced the sad smile with the happiest one he could muster at the moment.

"Sasuke..I'm glad that you care so much but I promise that nothing is wrong, and if so you would be the first person I tell." Sasuke saw the smile on his face but it hadn't reached his eyes. _'Maybe...maybe if I just give him some time, he'll tell me...hopefully..' _ Sasuke excepted his fake answer..for now. Naruto said a simple goodnight and went to bed, Sasuke too deciding that he was tired did the same as well.

Well that's it...for now. I've got a few ideas so updates should come soon...hopefully. I've got four other fics to work on so...yah.

Divina14: Why is Nar chan hiding things!

Naruto: Don't call me that! And it's non of your buisness!

Divina14: Listen here you idiot! I write the story therfore it is my buisness! And I care..kinda...

Naruto: (rolls eyes) Thanks...

Sasuke: Please review. Yah, that's right I said please. If you don't review I'll be forced to 'cause you great bodily harm. So REVIEW, NOW!

TBC...


	5. Memories and Reaquaintences part 1

Disclaimer: Uh...no?

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I luv you so much!

Divina14:I need more details! That's it this chapter is gonna be about Naruto's past and everything. I'm gonna try to bring out a lot of Naruto' memories by making him remember things when he visits certain places.

Naruto: Good luck!

Sasuke: We're going to be here for a while...damn.

Divina14:Bastard...

chp5

Naruto walked the village by himself. Sasuke had a mission so he would be gone for two or three days. It was a mission to pick up a scroll from one of the other hidden villages. For this Naruto was greatful, he wanted to be alone, to think about everything past to present. He walked to where his apaertment used to be, it was ruble now, some parts of the walls still stood as stumps that is. Something caught his eye, a peice of glass with grafitti on it. He picked it up and ran his hand over the surface, boy did this bring back memories, ones that he'd rather forget. You see when Naruto was younger frequently people would break into his apartment and steal things or grafitti mean comments on the windows that would take hours to clean off. Everytime he got home to see his home a mess, he would cry his eyes out, why were people so cruel! He knew the answer, it was because of the Kyuubi, the ninetails, the one who destroyed the village long ago. But it wasn't his fault that it's spirit was sealed within him, it wasn't his hands that destroyed Konaha. So...so why did everyone blame...him? Couldn't they see that all he wanted was some attention? That he never intended to hurt anybody? Didn't being a ninja and risking his life for this village mean anything? No to these people it meant nothing, nothing at all. And yet...and yet he still cared so much for this place and he couldn't understand why. On some of the breakins he was still in the house and they would beat him half to death, saying every hurtfull comment on the planet, things like demon, monster, trash, ect. Naruto didn't even notice when the glass cut through the skin on his hand, that is until someone brought it to his attention. "Hey! Your hand, it's bleeding!" The voice sounded familiar, but slightly different. the person rushed up to him taking to glass from his hand. Sure enough, it was Sakura. She looked the same except prettier and her hair was longer. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Naruto?" Tears were in her eyes as she hugged him, though he didn't realise it, there were also tears in his eyes too but for different reasons. She pulled back with an angry look on her face. He had a feeling she'd be mad, but he was still suprised when she punched him in the face. She dragged him to her home, asking about what he had been doing and where he had been. He told her some things but not much. They now sat on the couch in her living room, she was cleaning his hand. "So that was you, during the battle last week?"

"Yes."

"I didn't even recognize you! You've changed so much." He winced as she pulled out a fragment of glass.

"I've missed you alot Naruto."

"I have missed you to, it has been too long." She smiled.

"So, tell me,have you met anyone?" It took him a minute to comprehend what she meant, he blushed slightly.

"No, I have not come across anyone that is my type, I haven't had the time." That was true, he was always training or travaling. Naruto had to admit, hr was kind of lonely, but the right person would come eventually, if he was meant to be with anyone.

"That's to bad. So have you visited anyone else?"

"No, that was my plan today but then I saw the remainder of my old apartment and I snap..." His eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that! Now she would question him and he didn't have a lie prepared! What was he gonna do! _'Way to go Naruto, just let everything out! While your at it why don't you just announce that your not staying too!' _ Sakura looked at him, she knew that something was wrong, she knew what he meant to say.

"What do you mean, you just snapped?"

"I...memories from the past came flooding into my mind...memories I'd rather forget." She could tell that he didn't want to talk about it so she let it drop and finnished bandaging his hand. "Where are you staying?"

"Suprisingly enough, with Sasuke."

"That is suprising." They laughed. It was good to be here, making new memories.

"Do you mind if I go with you?"

"No, of course not." They left her house going to find the rest of the rookie nine. Naruto walked beside Sakura remembering when they were younger. She had been kind of nasty to him but he knew that she cared, she made it quite clear sometimes. He remembered one time in particular when he had gotten mugged by a group of village men on his way to their team's training grounds. When he arrived he had a black eye, a busted lip, one broken rib, and many cuts and bruises. She had rushed to him asking what happened and in general just showing how much she cared, she even cried. The first person they came upon was Iruka. He was sitting on a bench in the park with Kakashi next to him. Sakura called to him as they walked toward them.

"Iruka!" She smiled waving.

"Hello Sakura san.." He looked at Naruto and his eyes began to fill with tears at seeing who it was. It was hard to recognize him but he knew those eyes anywhere. He hugged Naruto tight sobing.

"Hello, Iruka." Naruto smiled returning the hug. They parted and Iruka spotted his hand imediately turning into a mother hen, asking what had happened, if he was okay, where he had been, and why he took so long to come visit him. The four of them stood talking and catching up on things. Naruto soon told them that he and Sakura had to go and that he would come to visit soon. Iruka hugged him again.

"I've really missed you Naruto. I'm glad that your back."

"Me too, Iruka. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yah, okay but don't forget." He smiled and waved at Irika and Kakashi. He and Sakura walked toward the training grounds to look for more people. Next they found Kiba, Shino and Hinata. As was everyone esle they were suprised to see him and they drilled him for answers. They talked and talked about everything that had happened the time he was gone. He learned that Kiba and Hinata were togather.

"So Naruto how 'bout a spar?" Kiba smiled.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." The both got into fighting stances. Kiba lunged at Naruto, Kunai in hand. Naruto easily dodged it and followed up with an attack of his own. Attack, dodge, hit, miss. It went on like that for awhile, but in the end Naruto won which was quite obvious after that lightning fast blow to Kiba's stomach.

"You have to show me some of those moves! Like that one with the flip kick combo and all the others! You've gotten good." Naruto smiled.

"Sure, I would be happy to teach you."

"Naruto k.kun. You were good." Hianta was still as shy as ever, though atleast she din't blush whenever she said his name anymore.

"Thanks."

"Yes, that was impressive Naruto san." Shino was still the same, but Naruto didn't really know him, so there wasn't much to compare to. They talked for awhile more and they parted ways. Naruto said his goodbyes to Sakura and went back to Sasuke's. He was really tired and wanted to sleep. He ulocked the door with the spare key that Sasuke had given him and he clibed the stairs to his room. Upon reaching the room he collapsed onto the bed and instantly fell asleep with his clothes still on.

I know what your thinking, how was that remembering things when he only went to one place! Well this is only part one so I' m not done.

Divina14: Yay! I'm done!

Naruto: I won sparing!

Sasuke:...

Divina14: Please Review! I hope you enjoyed!

Naruto: Free slice of pie for every review! Hmmm...pie.

TBC...


	6. Author Letter

Dear readers,

Unfortunetly I need to study for my finals in order to insure my passing of all of my core classes. There for I will not have time to update anything until the rest of the school year is over. I have been trying to find time to work on stories but I have none. Thank you very much for being patient with me this long. I am very very sorry.

Divina14.

P.s: Here's what you can expect in the next chapter:

1. More Naruto seeong his old friends with better detail than the first chapter

2. Sasuke comes back from mission.

3. Possible Akatsuki introduction.

4. Naruto and Sasuke catching up.


End file.
